Angiogenesis, the development of new blood vessels from the endothelium of a preexisting vasculature, is a critical process in the growth, progression, and metastasis ofsolid tumors within the host. During physiologically normal angiogenesis, the autocrine, paracrine, and amphicrine interactions of the vascular endothelium with its surrounding stromal components are tightly regulated both spatially and temporally. Additionally, the levels and activities of proangiogenic and angiostatic cytokines and growth factors are maintained in balance. In contrast, the pathological angiogenesis necessary for active tumor growth is sustained and persistent, representing a dysregulation of the normal angiogenic system. Solid and hematopoietic tumor types are particularly associated with a high level of abnormal angiogenesis.
It is generally thought that the development of tumor consists of sequential, and interrelated steps that lead to the generation of an autonomous clone with aggressive growth potential. These steps include sustained growth and unlimited self-renewal. Cell populations in a tumor are generally characterized by growth signal self-sufficiency, decreased sensitivity to growth suppressive signals, and resistance to apoptosis. Genetic or cytogenetic events that initiate aberrant growth sustain cells in a prolonged “ready” state by preventing apoptosis.
It is a goal of the present disclosure to provide agents and therapeutic treatments for inhibiting angiogenesis and tumor growth.